Household devices, such as lighting fixtures, ceiling fans, audio/visual equipment, garage door openers, and other types of devices, are powered by a connection to standard household wiring provided in a home. The standard household wiring connects an electric power source to the household devices. The household devices are controlled by switches that are connected to the electric power source by the standard household wiring. The standard household wiring is also used to connect the switches to the household devices. Thus, wires are needed to connect each of the household devices and the switches to the electric power source.
If multiple switches are desired to control a single household device (e.g., two or three switches control a single lighting fixture), three-way or four-way switches are required to enable independent operation of the household device by each of the switches. Wiring of three-way and four-way switches is difficult. Proper connections must be made between or among each of the switches to enable proper operation of the switches. This is time-consuming for an electrician. If a mistake is made in the wiring, it is often difficult and further time-consuming to determine a cause of a problem. Additionally, the wiring of three-way and four-way switches is expensive, requires a significant amount of wiring, and makes it difficult to provide a dimming feature to a lighting fixture.